Perderme en ti
by franc14
Summary: OS dedicado a Lira Pronus Grace como regalo de navidad adelantado: Te amo princesa mía. Alerta yuri & Pertemis. Basado en la canción "Lost in you" de Three Days Grace.


_****Disclaimer: PJO no me pertenece, sino a Rick Riordan****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perderme en ti <strong>_

Enredada en las sabanas, con el calor de sus besos y la pasión de sus caricias, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus cabezas, en un frenesí de movimientos rápidos; ella siempre fue de esa manera, salvaje y dominante, aun en la intimidad de unos besos nada indecentes.

De repente a punto de probar la delicadeza de su cuello, ella desaparece; el aroma de su perfume, el calor de su cuerpo, la pasión de sus labios y el cabello negro que caía de su rostro y le cosquilleaba el cuerpo.

Grita, despertando abruptamente entre sudor y llanto, en una carpa vacía; sin la sensación de su presencia.

En un grito ahogando sus penas, trató de detener y limpiar las lágrimas que emanaban de su rostro. Ya era tan frecuente, que sabría que en unos minutos él vendría a socorrerla; pero su orgullo de cazadora y su propia actitud, se negaban a presentarse en un estropajo roto y miserable… incluso si él sabía que lo era.

"¿Todo está bien?" Se escuchó apenas en un susurro del otro lado de la carpa.

"¡Tan bien como verte todos los días, sesos de alga!" respondió en un tono molesto mientras borraba la evidencia de su rostro.

Ella no escuchó respuesta alguna, más que el sonido de su carpa siendo abierta por alguien.

_"Cientos de años y el idiota no ha aprendido aún a aparecerse" _El pensamiento casi le quita la sensación de amargura que tenía… casi.

"Tu siempre tan dulce, Thalia" el sarcasmo en sus palabras era tan evidente como la mueca torcida en su rostro, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a la chica.

"¿Qué pasa sesos de alga?, ¿te has acostumbrado demasiado a las dulces palabras de las hijas sin cerebro de Afrodita?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando infantilmente el chico de ojos verde mar le sacó la lengua.

"Tu sabes perfectamente que ya casi no quedan Thalia" comentó entre divertido y preocupado por eso.

"No es que sean de mucha ayuda de todos modos" respondió socarronamente.

El chico solo pudo llevar sus manos a su cabello negro alborotado y suspirar con cansancio. En todo caso, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso; más aún cuando descubrió que la cantidad de Jackalopes en el campamento mestizo aumentaba mientras las niñas en la cabaña de Afrodita disminuían. Percy Jackson no podía ser tan tonto como para no notar eso; aunque lo fue lo suficiente para reclamarle a su esposa y recibir una flecha de plata en el trasero.

_"No es que sea importante recordar eso ahora"_

"En fin, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó sentándose a un lado de su cama, mientras la veía suspirar con molestia.

"No es asunto tuyo Percy" el tono cortante en su voz lo entristeció.

Aun cuando se estremeció, ella no podía alejarse cuando Percy la rodeó con sus brazos. Detestaba notarse débil y ser tratada como una damisela en apuros, pero ya habría aprendido que no servía de nada luchar contra un Dios, y menos con su mejor y único amigo.

"Es molesto cuando haces eso sesos de alga" comentó, tratando de salvar un poco de su dignidad.

"Lo sé, pero no te soltaré hasta que digas que te pasa primita"

Ahogó un gemido de molestia y se apartó colocando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la cama. En un susurro casi imperceptible dijo su nombre.

"Reyna"

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, lo único que observó fue la mirada indescriptible de Percy, quién asintió cansinamente; casi como si supiera la razón, a la simple espera de escuchar una confirmación directa.

"A veces, es un lacio negro, otros un rubio caramelo; en ocasiones un rojizo rebelde y…"

"Y otros un liso castaño" acabó Percy por ella, mientras evitaba el contacto para darle cierta intimidad a la tristeza de su prima.

"Si…"

Quería decirle, que estaba perdida sin ella; que estaba perdida en ella, en un cuerpo distinto con la misma alma, en cada reencarnación y muerte; en cada salto a una nueva vida y un comenzar; pero no podía. Era demasiado, nunca creyó posible algo así y sin embargo sucedía; regresaba por ella, pero Thalia se odiaba, por débil, egoísta; por no poder tener las fuerzas suficientes para terminar con ella y dejar que disfrute de su eternidad en los Campos Elíseos.

Ella no podía soportar que el tiempo o las circunstancias la apartaran de su lado y aún así; tampoco podía apartarse de ella cuando la encontraba.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Percy tocó su hombro ligeramente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, aquello decía todo; comprendía al menos una parte de su dolor. Esa mirada gélida y distante, la cicatriz en su brazo; ella recordaba, la razón por la cual Percy se convirtió en un Dios. La tristeza que nunca sanaría por completo cuando la perdió en la batalla de los Chase. El amor tan profundo que tuvo por Annabeth fue tan grande que poco le importó el castigo que recibió durante 100 años por romper las leyes antiguas y verla en los Elíseos.

"Ella te ama, regresa porque tampoco puede olvidarte; porque tampoco puede ser feliz sin ti en los Elíseos"

Sus palabras eran como ácido a una herida ya profunda, la amargura de no poder morir de repente le parecía más pasada que el propio cielo que Atlas cargaba en sus hombros.

"Lo sé maldita sea"

Percy la miró de nuevo, y ella notó un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Por un momento tuvo miedo, después pánico y luego horror absoluto cuando de su bolsa sacó dos manzanas doradas.

"¡Es que acaso eres imbécil!" Lo pateó, directamente en la ingle usando sus botas de combate con pinchos. Aun estando Percy llorando de dolor en el suelo, no dejó de patearlo hasta que los gritos eran tan fuertes que no tardó mucho tiempo en llamar la atención, ella no se detuvo hasta que alguien le disparó una flecha que le rozó cerca del oído.

"Tanto trabajo que me costó encontrar un marido medianamente decente y quieres matarlo"

"Lady Artemisa, su marido es un imbécil que se robó las manzanas de Hera; si yo no lo mato, Hera lo hará" comentó apresuradamente intentando calmar su rabia.

Artemisa suspiró, ella se veía hermosa con su apariencia adolescente; con su cabello plateado y sus ojos lavanda.

"Percy solo quería ayudar y yo le di permiso" comentó, sentándose con gracia encima de su marido completamente noqueado.

Thalia la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Supe de tu romance desde un principio, mi querida lugarteniente"

Estaba muerta, sí; debía estarlo desde que se enamoró de ella… maldita sea lo arrogante que fue al pensar que podría esconder su relación de su señora.

"Matarte o convertirte en un jackalope me pondría en serios problemas con nuestro padre; además, al menos no fue un hombre"

Shock, era la único que podía sentir cuando Artemisa la miraba con cara de complicidad.  
>"No suelo ser indulgente con el juramento pero eres mi mejor amiga y mi lugarteniente, no quería darme el lujo de perder a otra tan pronto"<p>

Thalia se tranquilizó un poco, sonriendo sinceramente desde que despertó de aquella pesadilla, aun así; la culpa de haber roto su juramento la seguiría donde fuera.

"Gracias por perdonarme mi señora, aun si no lo merezco"

Artemisa movió la mano en un gesto para denotar que ya no importaba y recogió las manzanas doradas para colocarlas en la pequeña mesa que estaba a unos metros de la cama.

"Estas manzanas han germinado en el árbol en los últimos siglos, debido al poco amor que queda entre mi padre y Hera; ya no hay tantos frutos con en los tiempos arcaicos"

Thalia asintió, aun si ya sabía de las manzanas; nunca podría encontrar el árbol por ella misma, al ser el fruto de una traición a Hera por parte de Zeus.

"No puedo aceptarlas mi señora…"

"Es un regalo que Percy te ha dado, le costará un severo castigo si es descubierto y a mí una reprimenda por padre de nuestro padre. No obstante, mi lugarteniente; lo más importante es que un alma no puede reencarnar en un ciclo sin fin, los semidioses pueden reencarnar un máximo de 3 veces aun si nadie sabe eso. Es la voluntad de tu amada que ha excedido esa cantidad pero no será eternamente y eres una excepcional cazadora que podría vivir milenios como Phoebe o Zoey"

Artemisa regresó donde estaba Percy inconsciente y tomó su mano con cuidado, mientras veía a una Thalia desconcertada; como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio que no sabía qué hacer en un laberinto hecho por su dueño.

"Piénsalo mi querida lugarteniente"

Fue lo último que Thalia escuchó de Artemisa antes de que desapareciera junto a Percy.

Ella se metió en la cama con las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolas con las manos.

Miró detenidamente las manzanas con duda.

Amaba a Reyna, sabía que estaba perdida por ella; en ella y que la seguiría donde vaya.

Sin pensarlo más, se levantó y camino rápidamente al vestidor, al salir al bosque donde acampaban las cazadoras, pudo observar a Artemisa cuidando de las heridas de Percy (que por ser idiota tampoco sabía cómo hacer con su poder divino) y al resto de las cazadoras practicando con las tiaras. Nadie pudo ver la sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro, a excepción de la pareja de Dioses que notaron incluso, destellos dorados en su bolsa de viaje.

Tal vez algún día, Thalia podría estar con Reyna; para amarla y perder en ella… para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Todo cambio fue hecho para adaptarse únicamente a la historia, este es un crack fic por lo cual; estoy plenamente consciente de las modificaciones por ejemplo del mito de la manzana dorada, el Pertemis y demás cosas locas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esto fue hecho como regalo de Navidad para mi princesa y mejor amiga Lira Pronus Grace; le deseo lo mejor para este año que viene, esta navidad y para siempre.<em>**

**_Hermosa sé que no pasamos del todo bien las navidades por las distancias, a veces problemas entre los dos o como este año; por viajes y falta de internet. Pero sabes que mi corazón te pertenece y esta contigo aun si no puedo verte._**

**_Disfruta todo lo mejor que puedas estas fiestas, cuidate mucho y te deseo lo mejor._**

**_Espero que hayas disfrutado de este loco regalo tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo para la chica y persona más importante en mi vida; tú._**

**_Con amor y cariño; tú Fran._**


End file.
